Song Fanfics
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: I decided that I should try coming up with ideas and pair them with songs I liked, and here's the results! I'm not sure when I'm going to upload them, but I will. Oh, and BTW, these are all UNRELATED ONESHOTS. There will not be sequels to any of these, unless I say otherwise in the document. I don't own any characters except the ones I made up, or any of the songs. Kplus to be safe
1. Hero, Skillet

** I Need A Hero**

A light flickered on in the dead of night in one of the war-ravished buildings that remained of the town after the bombings nearby. "All right, gentlemen. Let's see the plans." A rough voice with a feminine edge to it came out of the dim corner of the room.

"Yesssir." An army Jeep rolled forwards and laid out several papers on a table.

The figure in the shadows stepped forwards, revealing a human, her face marred by grime and soot, her long dark red hair tied back, then a black bandanna tied at the front of it, the tails long and flowing down the side of her head. Her expression fierce, she looked over the plans.

A second vehicle, a red stockcar, rolled to her side. He too was marred with grime and soot, and was missing chunks of metal from his fenders and tailfin. His ice-blue eyes watched the Jeep steadily, as though he were a guard dog for the human.

"What do you think, sir?"

The human girl's eyes looked up at the Jeep's companion, a tall VW Bus with brown eyes, and scrapes in his paint. He had smeared charcoal under both of his eyes in horizontal strips, like she had. She nodded once. "It's adequate." She looked over at the red stockcar, hoop earrings glinting in both the fox ears she wore on her hat, and two in one of her real ears. "What do you think? Can we pull it off?"

The stockcar nodded once, his expression never changing.

"All right, then let's go get back what's ours." The human growled, and grabbed a hunting rifle, already wearing a belt with the required ammunition. As they went to grab their weapons, the human held up a hand. "Wait." At once, the others turned to her. "Get back in the other room. I heard something."

They scurried at once to the other room, and she flung the door open once the room was empty.

Parked there were three zombie-cars that she recognized. One, a dark blue, another a black and white, and the last, a dingy purple with dull-colored flames. The last one was at the back, raised up on its hydraulics to see her. She growled, and took three shots, never missing her aim.

As the bullet holes in the cars' hoods faded, she noticed their paint brightening.

"Who are you?" The black and white one asked.

"Your savior. Now, inside. Quickly. Before more arrive."

The three scurried inside, and she reloaded her gun. She looked around, her eyes darting back and forth before she backed into the room, quickly shutting the door.

She turned and strode into the room, her racer bodyguard at her heels. She placed the gun in a holster on her back, and looked at the three newcomers. "The war has scattered us, and the government let loose its resident zombies. Now, it's just us, against them. We need to eradicate them all."

"But what about the others?" The purple one asked, and the human cast a long stare over his way.

"We can only hope to find them quickly. If we can't, then I'm afraid they will be lost for good. Sarge!"

"Yessir!" The Jeep saluted, standing at strict attention.

"Get these three suited up and let them know a little better what they're up against. They don't seem to get the picture."

"Affirmative." With that, the Jeep beckoned to the three, and turned and went down a hallway that led underground.

"Now." She looked from the Bus to her bodyguard. "We need to get this done fast, and soon. Otherwise, this will go on for years. We need something that can shoot a high multitude of bullets at a high rate of speed, and is mobile. Either one of you know anything about where I can get one?"

The stockcar at her side nodded once. "The army base in California."

"And how do you expect to get there? There's a war raging outside, and you think you're invincible?! You think they won't attack you, just because you're out for a Sunday drive?!"

The stockcar dropped his eyes down to his hood. "No sir. Sorry sir."

"You got anything good?" The human replied with a growl, looking at the bus.

He shook his front, and the human sighed.

"Of course. The two of you buffoons are hopeless without Sarge." She snarled, rolling her eyes.

At that point, the Jeep came rolling in, the other three vehicles following after, already equipped with weapons.

"Sarge, you know how we can get weapons that are fast and mobile, and powerful?"

"What did you have in mind?" The Jeep replied with a malicious grin and an evil glint in his eye.

She raised an eyelid with an equally evil grin, and the two began to plan out their attack.

* * *

Near dawn, the sound of a helicopter's blades broke the still silence. It landed at the large hole in the ground, and the corrugated steel door rolled up. "Thank you for coming. It's in your best interest to get inside. Now."

The copter nodded, and entered. The door was rolled down behind him, and he looked around in wonder. It was like an entire underground military bunker, only larger. Much larger.

"The reason we called you is because we needed a weapon that was fast, powerful, and easily mobile. You have met every criteria." The human gestured to the gun barrel poking out from the underside of the copter's cab.

"Glad to be of service, sir."

"Our weapons won't cut it against the zombies, so we needed something better."

The helicopter gulped, then replied, "Z-Zombies?"

"Yes. Zombies. The government had released them onto us, and they've attacked some of the cars I used to call friends." The human gave him a level stare, and the helicopter nodded.

"I understand, sir."

"Good."

The group became acquainted with the flying machine gun, while the human planned the next attack.

* * *

The next morning, she got into the helicopter, her gun in its holster. "Where to, sir?"

"North of here. You'll know it when you see it."

"Yessir."

With that, the copter's blades came to life, beating the still air around him. He flew out of the underground hangar with her aboard, and she watched from the air as the others spread out beneath her. The helicopter stopped at a point just north of the scorched town, the others quickly meeting up beneath the machine.

She jumped from the cockpit, and landed on one knee. She got to her feet, feeling the light breeze that was blowing the tails of her bandanna away from her head.

The Jeep pulled up next to her on her right, the two glaring at the oncoming horde of zombies. Her bodyguard pulled up on her left side, and on the Jeep's right side, the Bus pulled up. On her bodyguard's left side, the blue Hornet pulled up. On the Bus' right side, the black and white member of the police force. Finally, directly behind the human was the purple lowrider.

They were ready to kill or be killed. The human pulled her gun out of its holster, and loaded it. "When I give the command, you two go out first. Kill as many as you can, as quickly as you can. They won't wait for theatrics. Got that?"

"Yessir." The two nodded once, and the human narrowed her eyes.

"Good."

They spotted the zombies coming closer, and she uttered one word. "_Kill_."

The Bus and the bodyguard shot out of the formation, quickly taking down all the zombies they saw.

"Destroy." This was the signal for the second two to go.

The Hornet and the lawman surged forwards, each growling slightly.

"Hey, sir! There's another few coming from the south!"

"Go finish them off." She turned to the lowrider, who nodded.

He took off, settled low on his hydraulics, leaving only the Jeep and the human.

"Ready?"

"Always ready, sir."

The two charged into the mass of cars, shouting.

* * *

At the end of the day, as the sun was setting, a small group remained in a maze of dead cars.

"Did we win, sir?"

"No. We conquered."

"Now that this is all over and done with, who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm your Captain, your comrade, your savior. I'm someone that you knew before." She turned and walked away, but paused after going a few feet. She turned her head to the right, her bandanna tails falling over her shoulder and over the gun holster.

"I'm Foxy. Just Foxy."

**What did you guys think? How's that for the start to my Song fanfics? It was 'Hero', by Skillet if you need to listen to it. I don't own any of the songs I'm going to be posting, and I don't own any of the characters except the ones I created. :)**


	2. Big Green Tractor, Jason Aldean

**Big Green Tractor, Jason Aldean**

Foxy had been following a rabbit, not realizing where she was going, when it darted under a fence and into a field of wheat. Foxy climbed onto the top rail, then sat down, to see if she could see it. All she could see was wheat and tractors, and sighed.

She had found a spot of fence where a tree hung right over it, giving blissful shade from the sun's heat. It seemed like the tractors all had the same idea, since they were all clustered there.

When they heard her, they scattered quickly. She felt guilty for chasing them out of the shade, and she tried to coax them back.

For nearly an hour she tried, but nothing worked. Finally, she began to sing.

"_She had a shiny little Beemer with the ragtop down, sittin' in the drive but she wouldn't get out. The dogs were all barkin' an' waggin' around, an' I just laughed an' said ya'll get in. She had on a new dress and she curled her hair, she was lookin' too good not to go somewhere. Said, 'Whatcha wanna do baby, I don't care. We can go to the show, or we can stay right here.' And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor, we can go slow, or make it go faster, down through the woods and out to the pasture._"

As she was about to start in on the next part, a deeper voice started singing. Not knowing who it was, she gasped and stiffened. When they nudged her in the back, she turned around, only to find Fillmore. "You scared me." She replied with a giggle.

He chuckled, then asked what she was doing. "I scared all the tractors away from their shady spot, so I'm trying to get them back. It was working, until you scared them away." She teased, pointing to where they were all clumped together.

"Then let's bring 'em back, man." With that, Fillmore began to sing, Foxy joining him after a few seconds.

"_'Long as I'm with you, it really don't matter. Climb up in my lap, an' drive if ya want to, girl you know you've got, me to hold onto. We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather, I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor. Said, 'We can fire it up an' I can show you around, sit up on the hill an' watch the sun go down.' When the fireflies are dancin' an' the moon comes out, we can turn on the lights an' head back to the house, or we can take another ride on my big green tractor, we can go slow, or make it go faster, down through the woods and out to the pasture. 'Long as I'm with you, it really don't matter. Climb up in my lap, an' drive if you want to, girl you know you've got, me to hold onto. We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather, I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor. Just lemme dust off the seat. Mmm, put your pretty little arms around me, yeah._"

The tractors had come back once they had heard the singing, and Foxy smiled down at Fillmore. She lightly jumped down from the rail, and stroked one of the tractors gently on the front.

When she stopped, it nudged her hand, wanting to be petted.

"That one likes ya." Fillmore chuckled, watching as she kept petting the tractor.

"_You can climb up in my lap, and drive if ya want to, girl ya know you've got me to hold onto. We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather, I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor. Oh yeah, yeah. We can go to town, or we can go another round, on my big green tractor._"

As the two finished singing, Foxy started walking, the tractor quickly rolling into place beside her as she petted it and spoke quietly. I began following her towards the exit of the field, where Fillmore was waiting, and he chuckled, seeing the tractor following along behind her like a puppy.

"Ya got a buddy." He told her, nodding to the tractor.

Foxy turned around and smiled when she saw the tractor following her. "You need to stay here. I'll be back either later or tomorrow, all right?"

Fillmore nearly laughed aloud as she spoke to it like it was a child.

It apparently understood her, because when she began walking again, it didn't follow. "How'd ya do that, man?"

"What?"

"It stayed."

"All they need is compassion, and understanding. That's what makes them so pushy. They want attention so badly, that they'll take it any way they can."

"You're the tractor-whisperer, man. I saw a show about a dog whisperer once, and he did what you did."

Foxy laughed aloud at that, and grinned. "Foxy, Radiator Springs' resident human and tractor-whisperer. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She giggled, and Fillmore chuckled.

"Sure does, man."

* * *

As promised, Foxy was back the next day, and she began singing again. The tractor she was petting the day before shoved its way to the front, and when she reached her hands through the slats in the fence, it leaned towards her and onto the fence, mooing in quiet, happy tones. "Do you like that? Oh, yes you do, yes you do. Say, I'll bet nobody ever pets you guys, huh?" She began rubbing her fingers along the tractor's metal side slightly harder, and it continued leaning into her hand. "Here, I'm going to come in, all right?" She climbed through the middle slat, and began petting the tractor again, giggling quietly when it mouthed her hand. "You're so silly." She told the tractor, which nudged her again and mooed. It wanted to be petted. "Okay, okay, bossy." She gave the tractor a smile and began rubbing her fingers against its metal hide harder. Its mirrors twitched, getting rid of little bugs, and Foxy smiled.

She heard a noise coming from the orchard and gasped in surprise when she saw Frank, poking his blades out of the bushes to see what the tractor was mooing about. When he saw Foxy, he was instantly curious, and came over to her.

Foxy remained still, letting Frank circle her and smell her to his engine's content. He nudged her experimentally with his side, and Foxy began scratching his side instinctively. He grunted and leaned towards her, his eyes half lidded.

Foxy's eyes, however, were open wide. She was slowly taming the wild beast known as Frank. "Good Frank. Good Frank." She began to murmur softly as she petted the large combine. He grunted again, then snorted before nudging her again and settling down on the ground, letting her pet him.

Foxy smiled, and continued petting him. "I'll bet you're really a very sweet guy, right? Everyone always misunderstands." She began a quiet conversation with him, and he seemed to answer her, grunting or snorting.

When it was time for her to leave, she began singing the song again. "That's how you'll know it's me. Okay, Frank? And I'll talk to Lightning and Mater about finding something else to do, how's that sound?"

For an answer, Frank rose from the ground, and nudged her with his side gently, understanding that she was more fragile then him. As she exited the field, she called softly, "Bye you guys." She heard quiet moos, or in Frank's case, snorts, and smiled.

Since it was nearly dark, she wanted to get back to Fillmore's before she couldn't see.

"What were ya doin' down there to Frank, Foxy?"

"I was talking to him, and petting him, and the cows too. They're all really sweet. And Frank would like it if you guys stopped going there to tip tractors. He just doesn't want them hurt."

"Frank told ya all that?"

"He didn't talk, but he grunted and snorted a lot. I could tell that's what he meant, because when I told him that I was sorry for doing it, he just kinda... like... mooed, I guess. Then we were okay after that. I told him that I'd talk to you guys about it, and he just kinda nudged me that time. I think he wants you guys to go down there and apologize tonight."

"Then let's go an' get McQueen!" Mater scooped her up with his hook by the back of her sweatshirt, deposited her in his truck bed, then they were off.

They got back to the town, and of course Mater had to hit all the bumps along the dirt road. Foxy didn't mind, and secretly enjoyed the ride. When he had stopped, Foxy quickly jumped out, and went to Flo's.

"Hey, Light! We need you!"

He rolled towards the duo, and gave them a smile. "What's up, guys?"

And so they told him. "You want me to what? I'm sorry, the answer's no."

"But Frank wants you to! Pleeeeeeaseee?"

He sighed, then groaned. "Fine. But I better not have to talk to him directly."

"No, of course not. I've got it all figured out. But you've got to promise to be nice. All right?"

Lightning sighed, then nodded. "All right. I'll be nice to the giant combine that's tried to kill me."

"Lightning!" She snapped at him, and he rolled back.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry! Yeesh."

Foxy gave him a glare, then she hopped back into Mater's bed. "Mater, if you please?"

"Sure thing, Foxy." Mater hooked Lightning under the axle, much to his irritation.

"Now you have to come. And you won't lag behind." Foxy gave him a grin.

The three headed for the tractor field, and when they got a certain distance away, Foxy began singing softly, telling Mater to shut off his engine.

A tractor came close to the fence, and they watched as Foxy smiled. "Hey there. I need a name for you, that way I don't just call you 'tractor' all the time. Remind me to ask Frank what he thinks is good, okay?"

The tractor mooed quietly, and leaned against the fence, and Foxy grinned.

"Yeah, I know what you want." She began 'scratching' the tractor again, and it relaxed.

"Are you seeing this, Mater?" Lightning asked in disbelief.

"Sure am, buddy. How's she doin' that?"

"She's talking to it and petting it, I think."

They heard her call Frank's name softly, and a set of lights switched on from behind the orchard. Lightning and Mater gasped, thinking the worst as she got into the field. They were glued to the desert floor, and could only watch.

Frank poked through the trees, and recognized Foxy. He grunted quietly, and came over to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, Frank. Did any of your tractors do anything interesting while I was gone?" They heard her ask, and they could see her petting the giant combine.

"She's gonna get herself killed..." Lightning whispered, but the cars on the hill gasped in surprise as the giant combine laid down and let her continue talking and petting him.

"Now, Frank. I've got the two up on a hill there because I wanted to talk to you first, all right?"

Frank snorted, and Foxy continued.

"I told them to be nice, and to listen to what you have to say. Do you think you can do that too? She gave him a smile, and rubbed his door, which she had found that he loved. The giant machine's front lowered, along with his eyelids. He just seemed visibly relaxed. "Good. Thank you very much. I'll go bring them a little closer, all right? I'll be right back." She petted the tractor she had made friends with, then slipped out the middle slat again. She made her way up to the two, who hugged her tightly when she reached them.

"That was incredible! How'd you do it?"

"I told Fillmore, it's just compassion and understanding. They all want attention, and it doesn't matter if it's good or bad. That's why he's so mean. It's the only way he thinks he'll get attention."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"All right, now I want you guys to stay on the outside of the fence. I think he'll be more comfortable that way."

The two cars nodded, and followed Foxy. When they reached the fence, Foxy was the only one to enter the field.

"Okay, Frank, I brought them to the fence. They won't come inside. Is that okay for you?"

Frank grunted, and nudged her with his side, wanting his door scratched.

"All right, I'll scratch your side. Now, let's talk while I do it, okay?"

Frank grunted, and settled down in the wheat.

"Now, do you want Lightning and Mater to stop tipping your tractors completely? Like they never do it again? Or can they only do it if they ask you?"

Frank snorted, which Foxy took to mean no. "I'll go let them know." She walked over to the fence, her tractor friend following. She scratched its muzzle gently as she talked to the two. It mooed happily, making the two cars smile.

"They seem to like you, Foxy. Especially Frank. I've never seen him this calm before."

"That's because I gave him some positive attention and I understand him. Now he likes me. He doesn't want you guys tractor tipping because he's afraid you'll hurt the tractors."

"Well, could we at least come here and watch 'em?"

"I'll ask, Mater. But you won't tip them, or hurt them, right?" He shook his front end rapidly, and Foxy knew he was telling the truth. She went to Frank, and began petting his side again before starting to tell him what they had said. He grunted, which she took to mean yes.

"Mater really likes all of you. I'm sure he won't do it anymore. Now do you want me to talk with Lightning?"

Frank grunted, and Foxy smiled. "All right. Should I tell him the same thing?"

Another grunt. Foxy nodded, then left his side.

When she reached the fence, she looked to Lightning. "He wants me to ask you the same thing."

"I guess I'll come with Mater to watch them."

"And do you promise to not hurt them, or tip them?"

"I promise."

"They could use some attention, too. I think they get lonely." She left the fence, and headed back to Frank, telling him what they had said while scratching and rubbing his side.

Suddenly, he mooed and laid down with a sigh, leaning towards Foxy. She giggled quietly, then continued. "You like that, I guess. I'll need to remember it when I come next time."

Over on the other side of the fence, Lightning and Mater were dumbfounded. "Are you seeing this?"

"Sure am, buddy."

"How does she do it?"

"Frank, I wanted to ask you. The one tractor that follows me around. Would it be all right if I named her?" Frank grunted, and Foxy smiled. "I'll give you some names, and I'll let you decide which one you like." He grunted again, and she began running through a list of names for the tractor in her head. "How about Maybel?"

Frank snorted.

"Okay, no. Hmm... How about Lucille?"

Another snort.

"No, not that one either. Do you like Nancy?"

This time, she got no reply.

"I'll take that as a maybe. What about...Spokes?"

Frank grunted, and leaned against her hand.

"You like that? Then Spokes it is." She gave him a smile, then went over to the tractor. "Your new name is Spokes." She petted the tractor, and Frank rolled over to her, wanting to be petted. "I've been petting you all night, Frank." She gave him a smile, but began petting him anyways.

* * *

When Frank went off to graze on the wheat, Spokes remained behind. She stayed for another half hour, until Foxy finally said goodbye.

She slipped out through the middle slat, and yawned when she was out.

"Long day?"

"You said it." She replied, making Lightning chuckle.

The three went up to the town, each understanding Frank and the tractors a little better that night.

**As you can see, I used the song in this one. for some of them I may, for others I may not. It all depends on how well-developed I think the story is going to be, or if I think the characters need to sing it, or whatever. Did you guys like this one?**


	3. Dig It, Holes

Foxy and the DRH were having a street race just beyond the town, Foxy being the official, while the boys raced. They had been at this only source of entertainment for nearly two hours now, and just when they thought they would be able to get away with it for the entire day, Sheriff showed up.

It was Wingo and Snot Rod's turn to race each other, and they bot shot off the rope that served as the starting point. Their goal? The other rope about twelve hundred feet down the road, towards the town. The two charged off the starting rope, Snot Rod's supercharger roaring like a furious dragon. Foxy was down at the finish line, that way she could tell who won in the case of a tie. Because of Snot Rod's engine, she didn't hear Sheriff approach. She wondered why their eyes grew impossibly wide, and why they both slammed on their brakes as hard as possible. This, coupled with their rate of speed, sent them both careening towards Foxy for one horrifying moment. She was too shocked to react, and just stood there, watching the two with her mouth and her eyes wide open. In fact, she would've been killed by Snot Rod knocking her off her feet if Sheriff hadn't been there. He sped forwards and shoved her to the dirt just in time.

Once the dust had settled and everyone had stopped panicking, he spoke. It was easy to tell that he was furious. "Do any of ya want to tell me what that was?" He asked, his moustache twitching angrily.

"We was just bored, man!"

"Yeah, and it isn't like there's anything to do in town."

"So we came out here, where we wouldn't bother nobody."

"While all of that may be true, what about you nearly running her over?!"

"Hey, man that never woulda happened if you hadn't come! Ya scared us and we lost focus!"

"And that leads me to somethin' else!" He snapped, not seeming to hear them as he whirled around to face Foxy.

She looked up from brushing the dirt off herself. "Huh?"

"What were you out here for? You've got no business racin'!"

She scoffed in surprise, her anger slowly growing. "Okay, let's get one thing straight here. You come out here to break up our fun, and nearly cost me my life by distracting them. Then, because of that, you nearly get me KILLED! And to fix that, you shove me into the dirt, then you start screaming at me, and telling me that I've got 'no business out here'! Well, Sheriff, what would you LIKE ME TO DO?!"

"Don't you be takin' that tone with me, Foxy!, I didn't come down here to take any of it from ya! I came down here to break up this road hazard! Speedin' around on this road for nearly two hours now! Why don't ya'll go find something not law-breakin' to do, like swimmin', or fishin'?!"

"Ey, man all that stuff's boring!"

"My CD's will get ruined, man!"

"I don't care if your headlights get ruined! If you don't want 'em ruined, then ya shouldn't have 'em on ya in the first place!"

"All right, break it up, break it up!"

Every set of eyes turned towards the voice, only to find Doc parked a few feet away. He didn't look pleased. "Now, does anyone what to tell me what exactly is going on here?"

"We were just havin' a bit of friendly racin', when he came and we lost major focus, man. Snot nearly hit L-Z 'cause of him!"

"L-Z?"

"Foxy." She clarified.

"So like I was sayin', he nearly hits her, then Sheriff starts chewin' us all out, just 'cause we're bored."

"Then he told me that I can't be out here with them!" Foxy added, looking over at Sheriff with an angry snort.

He glared at her, a small snarl forming underneath his thick moustache.

"Is this all true, Sheriff?" Doc asked, turning to the police car.

"Sure is, Doc. Saw the entire thing."

"In that case, all of you will need to be in court tomorrow so we can let the people settle this. For now, Sheriff, escort them to the impound lot."

The tuners' bumpers dropped, while Foxy's bottom jaw swung open in disbelief.

"You're joking, right? Tell me that you're joking!"

"'Fraid not. You four were speeding, which Sheriff says that he saw. All five of you also told me that you were, and you were nearly killed. I can't let that just pass by without punishment, but we'll see what everyone else thinks."

"You heard him, dude. Get goin'." Wingo nudged Foxy with a sigh, and she saw the same expression in his eyes. Anger, confusion, and uncertainty.

She sighed, nodded, then began walking, the other four following her.

When they finally got back to town, the others were shocked to see Foxy leading the group into the impound lot. Sheriff closed the gate after Snot Rod had made his way in, then parked there facing them.

"If this don't teach ya not to shout at an officer, then I don't know what will." He replied with an edge in his voice, glaring directly at Foxy.

Foxy, however, could've cared less. She was facing away from the gate completely, sitting down on a tire with her head down.

Sheriff watched her for a minute more, then turned around and began guarding the gate.

Snot Rod watched Sheriff to make sure that he wasn't watching, then he rolled over to Foxy. "You all right?" He asked gently, nudging her with a tire.

She shook her head slowly, not looking up.

"What's wrong?"

"First time I've ever been arrested." She muttered thickly.

He pulled her closer with a tire and sighed. "You'll get used to this. It's the courtroom that never gets any easier." He told her quietly, and she looked up through her bangs, tears welling up in her eyes. As he looked down at her, he felt horrible that she had gotten tangled up in this. She was innocent, too innocent to go in the impound.

"Why's the courtroom the bad one?"

"You don't know if the town will see it your way, or if they'll decide that you deserve community service, or jail time, or whatever. It all just depends on the crime."

Foxy sighed quietly, her shoulders drooping, and Snot Rod nuzzled her gently before sighing himself and pulling away from her.

* * *

They spent the night there, and were wheeled into the courtroom the next morning. Fillmore's eyes widened when he spotted Foxy. Soon Doc rolled in, and the case began. The town voted for community service-slash-time-in-the-impound.

That afternoon, Doc took them out into the desert about three meters from the road. "Start diggin'"

"Digging?" Foxy asked, unsure if she'd heard correctly.

"Diggin'. You five are gonna dig channels around the town so the water doesn't flood it. Seven feet across, seven feet deep. You boys shouldn't have any trouble diggin' that deep." He turned to the tow truck he had brought with him. "Mater, hook 'em all up."

"Including me?" Foxy asked worriedly, and Doc considered.

"Not you. But only because you wouldn't be able to do anythin' with it."

She nodded, then looked down at her hands. "I'll use my hands." She replied, after examining every other option.

"You can dig with those?"

"Yeah. I can dig with these." She replied, knowing full well that her hands would be bloody and ragged at the end of the day.

"Then get started. The rookie will be here at sunset to take you back to the impound." With that, he left, and the group began digging.

At first, the work was hard because of the sun-hardened ground. Snot Rod was the first one to break the hard crust, and exclaimed happily. Foxy was a close second, and soon was nearly bent in half, her hood up over her hair as she dug like an animal.

"Yo, look at L-Z, man!"

"I swear, she's part dog or somethin', man."

Unseen to the others, Foxy smiled. The group continued digging, and at sunset, Foxy heard Lightning come.

"All right, back to the impound."

Foxy popped out of the shallow hole the group was working in, her face covered with dirt. "Are we finished?" She asked, and Lightning nodded.

"For the day."

She scrambled out, wincing and hissing in pain. Her hands were screaming in pain, and when she raised them up to see the damage, she bit her lip. They were caked in a mixture of dried blood, dirt, and little pebbles here and there. Her fingertips were completely worn away, and she was sure that her fingerprints were completely gone. She hid her hands from the others by placing them in the pocket of her sweatshirt, but couldn't suppress a small yelp of pain.

"You all right?" Lightning asked, falling back to roll at her side.

She bit her lip, shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. She would NOT admit that she was unable to do this without a shovel. She was going to serve her punishment, and that was that. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I am, okay? Just let it go!"

"There's no need to snap at me, I'm only trying to help!" He replied angrily, then sped up to meet Sheriff at the gate to the impound.

Foxy sighed, then followed the others in. When the gate clanged shut and Sheriff left for the night, only then did Foxy pull her hands out of her pocket to examine them. By the light of the streetlight across the street, she could see that they were worse then she thought.

"What did you do?!" She gasped and whirled around at Snot Rod's whisper of horror. He looked down at her hands, then back up to her eyes.

"He wanted me to dig, so I dug." She replied.

"No, you nearly butchered your fingers! You've got to tell someone about this." He gave her a look, and she returned one of stubbornness.

"No. I'm serving my time like I should, and I'm not going to complain, no matter what happens, or how much it hurts."

"You've got guts, man. Wingo replied in fascinated horror, having heard the two talking and deciding to see what they were talking about. He stared down at her fingers with worry, and it didn't improve the situation that she cringed as they throbbed painfully.

Snot Rod nudged her side gently, worried when he saw her fingers quivering.

"You need to get that fixed, man." Wingo told her quietly, and she shook her head.

"I told you already, I'm not doing it. I'm not going to sound like a whiner, or a wuss. I didn't tell them that I needed a shovel, so this is what I get. Besides, I can still dig. I'll just dig the sides of the channel."

"I'm tellin' that racer tomorrow, and they're gonna pull you out."

"You wouldn't dare." She gave Boost a level, intense, unblinking stare, but he returned it.

"I would. Go ahead and try me."

"You tell Lightning, I'll tell him that all of you are slacking."

"That's an empty threat."

"Nope. You're gonna tell secrets, then so am I."

"But mine is the truth."

"Mine isn't. Think he'll be able to tell the difference? You're forgetting, they didn't trust you, any of you, when you first came here. They trusted me the moment I showed up. You all made a name for yourselves, so they knew what you could do. I'm the first of my kind to even be here, so they've never experienced something like me before. They don't know me. You all think I play goody-goody all the time? Then I've got news for you. As of right now, anyone even thinks of telling anybody anything, I'll come back with a retort so fast, it'll make your hoods pop open. And you four will have to keep on digging, and digging, and digging. Got it?"

The four cars began laughing, thinking that she was bluffing, but their laughter quickly died down when they saw that she was serious.

"Something funny?" She asked, looking around at them. "I don't see a single thing funny about anything. Not one of you know how cold and uncaring I can be towards another, so unless you want to find out firsthand, I suggest you play along, and pretend as though I'm fine. Otherwise, I can come up with so many excuses that you four will be stuck in the channels until the day you all collapse like worn-out tractors."

They pulled away at that, and left her alone. She curled up in one of the back corners of the lot, pulling her injured hands inside her sweatshirt.

* * *

The next morning, the five shuffled back out to their digging site, and started in again, led by Lightning. None of them said a word to each other, or to Lightning, and Foxy continued to dig.

A few days later, she was digging, having made amends with the boys after finding some burlap to wrap her fingers in. The group began working in a synchronized beat, shoveling then throwing it up above the channel.

Foxy provided the sound effects, and soon they had a rough melody going.

"_You've got to go and dig those holes, with broken hands and withered souls, emancipated from all you know. You've got to go, and dig those holes._" Boost started, then looked at the others, a shadow of a smile on his bumper.

They got back to work after none of them could think of anything to finish the song. "_Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh. Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh._" The other four absentmindedly put in after a while, and Boost smiled, quickly joining them.

"_With two suits, two tokens in hand. I got no respect 'cause I'm the new man. Got my shovel, shoes full of sand. Check out the tag, the name is Caveman._" Snot Rod added, looking down at the sand as he dug.

The group repeated the chorus, Boost joining them once more. "_Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh. Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh._"

This time, Wingo had found the beat, and was trying to find the next set of lyrics. He did after a slight bit of hesitation, and grinned sheepishly. "_Take a bad boy, make him dig five feet. The dirt in these shovels will give us a beat. Okay, you've gotta find somethin' never found before. If not, we'll just have to dig some more._"

The group wasn't ready for the next part of the song, and they were somewhat out of sync. "_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na._" The group continued digging, finding that the work was going faster while they were singing. "_Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh. Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh._"

Foxy pitched in with the next part, feeling that it suited her quite well. "_Your hands may blister, your muscles stay sore. You wanna break? Knock on the warden's door. Uh-huuuh, Uh-huuuh._"

Boost glanced back at her, but continued singing. "_Dig, it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh. Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh. Dig it, uh, uh, oh._"

DJ groaned as he realized his part in the song, but sang it anyways. "_A-R-M, P-I to the T. What is that you smellin'? Dog, that's me. I don't take showers, and I don't brush my teeth, all I do is dig holes, eat, and sleep._"

Wingo looked up at the sun, then sighed. "_There is no lake, there is no shade, there is no place to hide. So just sit and wait to fry!_"

Boost sighed, looking around at the others. "_You've got to go, and dig those holes._"

"_Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh. Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh._"

"_Take a bad boy, make him dig five feet._"

Foxy recognized her part, and grimaced at her fingers before singing. "_Wake up in the morning, before the sun. Keep diggin' that hole 'till the day is done! Wake up in the morning, before the sun. Keep diggin' that hole 'till the day is done!_"

"_You've got to go, and dig those holes._" Boost continued singing his one line, while the others sang the chorus until their voices faded away.

"_Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh, yeah. Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it. Dig it, uh, uh, oh, yeah. Dig it, uh, uh, oh, dig it..._"

* * *

When Foxy looked up hours later, the sun was beginning to set. She spotted Lightning coming for the group, a dust trail lazily following him, and she sighed. She went to scramble out of the hole, but it was over her head. "Aww, come on!" She exclaimed angrily, trying to jump up to grab a hold of the rim.

"What's the problem?" Lightning asked, rolling over to the rim.

"I'm too freakin' short! That's the problem!" She exclaimed, hopping up once more for emphasis.

Lightning reached down a tire as far as he could, then told her to grab on.

She instantly hesitated, thinking about her fingers.

"What are you waiting for, the elevator? Now come on." He ordered, and she sighed, reaching up.

She latched onto his tire, and her feet scrambled for purchase on the dirt wall. Finally, she found a foot hold, and hauled herself out.

"Foxy, your fingers...!" Lightning exclaimed, still holding onto her so she wouldn't fall back in.

"Yeah, we've established that." She replied bitterly.

"How long have they been like this?!"

"I dunno, about a week?"

"A week?!"

"Yeah, give or take a few days."

"And you didn't say anything! Why?"

"It's no big deal, all right? I'm fine!"

"You're obviously not. Otherwise, your fingers would still be intact."

"Look, all I want to do is dig this channel, serve my punishment, and go on with my life. It was my own fault for not asking for a shovel, so I'm paying for it."

"Why do you beat yourself up like this?"

She fell silent at that, and quickly looked at her feet, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"You're going to Doc's right away, and we're finding something else for you to do."

"I'll refuse. I was an accomplice to the crime, thus, I deserve the same punishment as the others."

He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, then looked at her. "How long do you think you're going to be able to pull this off? They're going to be digging for months, and by then your fingers will surely have fallen off!"

"Then I use my fingerless hands as shovels." She replied emotionlessly, giving him a worn-out, defeated expression. She walked past him and into the impound, curling up in the corner of the impound again, as she did every night.

Lightning stood by the gate until the others entered the impound, then he cast her one last glance before shutting the gate and leaving.

"Fingerless... and Shovels... That's it!" With that, she began ripping off strips of the burlap sack she had used to bandage her fingers. She first tied her fingers together at the base, then began wrapping her right hand, the worse one, in the burlap. Soon, it looked like her hand was mummified.

"What are ya doin'?"

"You'll see." She muttered through her teeth, which were clenched around one end of a burlap strap, trying to pull a knot tight. She did, and looked at her handiwork. She now had what appeared to be a thick scoop for a hand. "Now, I'll need help with this one."

A few minutes later, Snot Rod was tying the base of her fingers on her left hand together. "You sure this is going to work?"

"It's going to have to. I've got no other options."

He nodded sullenly, then continued tying with her instructions. She now had two scoops for hands, and she tested them out by attempting to claw at the ground. She was able to get a solid scoop of dirt, but not without pain. She winced, then dropped the chunk of dirt.

"Does it hurt too bad?"

"No, not at all." She replied, lying right through her teeth.

"Good." Wingo replied, not seeing her wince.

She gave them a smile, then laid down in the corner to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Doc rolled to the gate, followed by Lightning. "We're leaving for the race tonight, so you five are allowed out at your leisure. But, you will all have parking boots placed on. You are to keep them on at all times, and since some of the other citizens are remaining here, they will be checking to be sure that you have them on."

The group sighed, and Doc looked over at Foxy, who appeared to be still asleep. "Hey, Foxy. You up? Go check on her, kid." Doc turned to the rookie at his side, who nodded.

Lightning rolled to the back corner, and nudged the fence. "Foxy, you've got to wake up."

No response.

"Don't make me come in there."

No response.

The others exchanged uncertain glances, and Snot Rod rolled over to her. "Hey, come on. We're being let out."

She moaned faintly, then her eyes opened feebly. "That's nice." She replied quietly before shutting her eyes again.

"Grab her feet, and pull her out of the corner. There's something really wrong." Lightning looked to Snot Rod, who nodded and did as he was told.

Foxy whimpered, and tried to claw her way back into the corner weakly.

Snot Rod was able to pull her out to the front of the lot, where the gate was, and they could see that not all was well with her. She was extremely pale, and Doc noticed that she had wrapped her hands in strips of some sort of cloth.

"Bring her out here." He opened the gate, but came in anyways.

The four cars backed up to give him room, lowering their hoods. He began unknotting the strips, and what he saw shocked him. He wasn't able to get all the way before Foxy yelped and inched her way back into the corner, rolling over to hide her hands. "Bring her to the clinic." He looked at DJ, who nodded. He picked her up, then set her on his hood. He followed Doc, Lightning following after.

Doc called for Flo before rolling into the clinic. She entered a few minutes later, wondering what was going on.

"She didn't get bitten by a rattler, did she Doc?" Flo asked worriedly, seeing Foxy lying limply on DJ's hood.

"I don't think so. But there is a reason I called you in here. It's a good thing we were planning to leave early, otherwise, we'd be late." He told her, working on unwrapping Foxy's individual fingers.

She hissed in pain as he pulled at the burlap, which had stuck to her wounds.

Finally, he was able to get them off, then started on the other hand. When he saw the damage, he looked at her in disbelief.

"When did this happen?" He asked, but she just whimpered and curled up into a ball.

DJ began the long task of explaining when everything happened, for how long, and so on and so on.

At the end of it all, Doc sighed and looked down at her. "And all because she's too stubborn to give in to pain." He began wrapping her fingers in some proper bandages, then turned to Flo. "If it's all right with you, Flo, you'll have to keep an eye on her to make sure nothin' happens because of that. Although it looks like it's started."

"Sure thing, Doc." Flo replied with a nod.

That confirmed, Doc left the clinic, heading for the race.

**Sorry for this long document, I just had the idea, and it sort of spiralled out of control... Hope you all enjoy this! Oh, and BTW, it takes place before the second movie, and before the new story I'm posting tonight. :) **


	4. Toes, Zac Brown Band

"Ahhh, we're finally here!" Foxy exclaimed, stepping out of a dog crate and grinning.

The group had decided to go to Hawaii for a week, and Foxy couldn't have been happier. They had placed her in a dog crate in order to avoid complications.

"Oh, look at the view!" She exclaimed, rushing to the balcony and gazing out at the beaches.

Fillmore and Lightning rolled up behind her, and agreed that it was incredible.

They had separated into groups to avoid taking the entire hotel over, so it was her, Lightning, Fillmore, and Mater in one room, Sally, Flo, Luigi, and Guido in another, and Doc, Sheriff, Sarge, and Ramone in the last room.

"Beach time yet?" She pleaded, and Lightning snickered.

"Not yet, let's wait for the others."

She sighed, then flopped down on a random mattress.

"Hey, that's my bed!" Lightning complained, rolling over and picking her up. He tossed her over onto Fillmore's mattress, then quickly plopped down on his own, in case Foxy tried to steal it again.

"You are such a five-year-old!" She complained, getting off the mattress and tackling him.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Now don't make me lick you!"

Fillmore's laughter drifted into the room from the in-suite kitchen, where he was exploring. When he re-entered, he found Foxy and Lightning tumbling around on Lightning's mattress, laughing and trying to pin one another.

After a few minutes, Lightning emerged the victor as he pinned Foxy to the mattress. She flailed around, gasping for breath. "Let me up, you giant fartbag!" She squealed, making the two laugh.

"Good comeback, Foxy." Lightning replied, and she grunted angrily.

"If you don't stop straddling me, I'll scream!"

"I'll lick you again." He replied simply.

"This is turning into one big awkwardfest, so GET OFF!"

"Not until I've had my fun." Lightning muttered in her ear, grinning deviously.

"I'll tell Mater to go get Sally and Doc, and then you'll be in big trouble!" She exclaimed.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared." He replied with sarcasm, but let her get up.

"My god, you are such a boy! You remind me soo much of my brother!"

"I thought I was your brother?"

"Don't be a smartypants. You know what I meant."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't wear pants."

"My god, I'm gonna kill you!" Foxy exclaimed, lunging for Lightning.

He laughed and dodged, making her land on his mattress again. In a flash, he had grabbed both her wrists and ankles, and was now tying them together with rubber bands he had found, so she looked like she had been hog-tied.

"What is goin' _on_ in here?" Doc demanded, rolling into the room.

"Lightning's being mean to me! Do you see this, he's tying me up!" Foxy exclaimed, trying to squirm away from Lightning.

Doc sighed and shut his eyes, shaking his hood. "I don't even know how to punish the two of you..."

"Does that mean I get to keep doing it?" Lightning asked with a large grin.

"..." Doc paused, about to reply, but instead just shut his mouth and shook his hood before turning away.

"YESH!" Lightning replied, now rolling her over onto her back so he could tickle her.

"You are such a jerk, Lightning!" She squealed through her laughter, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from laughing too hard.

Lightning laughed, but didn't stop.

Fillmore did absolutely nothing to help, and instead just watched as the two tumbled to the floor.

"I'm gonna get mad! For real, now let me go!" She exclaimed, and he finally stopped.

"All right, you're right." Just like that, he got up off the floor and drove away, into the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going?! Get back here and untie me!" She exclaimed, trying to hop forwards with her hands and feet bound together.

Lightning came back, holding a can of oil. "You didn't get out of that yet?!" He asked in surprise, and she gave him a furious look.

"No, I _didn't_!"

"Hold on, jeez." He replied, going over to her and untying her.

Minutes later, she popped up, and tackled him again. "That's for tying me up, you buttmunch!"

Lightning was laughing too hard to fight back, and instead just tossed her off his hood... right onto the floor.

This somehow made him laugh even more, and soon she was laughing too. "You okay?" He replied, still chuckling as he nudged her up.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied with a grin.

"Good."

With that, he pushed her down with a tire, and held her there. "Lightning, you aggravating five-year-old, let me up!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Shut up." She snapped, and he grinned.

"How'd you know?"

"Ohhh, my god! How I got stuck with you for a week!" She replied in frustration, giving him a shove, which did absolutely nothing.

He grinned, then swung a tire out at her legs, trying to make her trip.

"Hey, watch it!" She snapped, giving him a glare.

"All right, I'm sorry. Jeez, you're so weird. One minute you're all goofy and playful, then the next you're as nasty as a... as... Chick!"

Foxy rolled her eyes before face palming, and instead went over to her crate. "The best part is, you can't come in here!"

"Yeah, 'cause I wouldn't fit!" Lightning replied, putting on a 'dur dur dur' accent and a face to match.

"I can't even think of anything good to call you that I haven't used!"

"Ha, I win. 'Cause I'm always a winner."

"What are you, five?"

"We get it, Foxy! I'm five years old, and I'm SOOOOOO immature, and I'm completely annoying!" He replied, taunting her even more.

"All right, you know what? You crossed the line dude. Big time." She replied, coming out of the crate, looking royally furious.

"All right, I'll stop." He sighed, then went across the hall to pester Doc and Sheriff.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, looking over at Fillmore.

He gave her a giant grin, making her laugh.

"What did you dooo?" She asked suspiciously, knowing that any innocent person doesn't grin that way.

"Nothin'..." He replied, looking up at the ceiling and trying not to grin.

"Fillmore..."

Like a shot, he had pinned her down with a tire and was tickling her. She began laughing, trying to squirm away. "Fillmore! She exclaimed.

"Hey, Doc says that we can go to the beach!" Lightning said, rolling into the room.

Foxy magically seemed to worm her way out of Fillmore's grasp, and popped up. "Really? WHOO!" She exclaimed, going into the crate, then coming out, holding something in her grasp. "I'll be back, just promise me you won't come in?" She pleaded Lightning, and he nodded.

"I won't."

"All right." She sighed before shutting the door to the shower/bathroom. There, she quickly changed into a black bikini, glad that she was incredibly tan. She put her hair up into a messy bun, grabbed her towel, which was emblazoned with Lightning's lightning bolt and number on a red background, then she walked out of the bathroom. "Ready to go?" She asked, and Lightning turned towards her.

"Sure..." Lightning replied, his expression changing and his tongue flopping out eagerly.

"What's your problem?" She replied, and he shook his hood frantically.

"Damn, you're tan!" He replied, trying to cover up his expression. He couldn't help his jaw dropping, however.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" She asked quickly, worriedly, and Lightning shook his hood.

"Nope. It's a good thing. A _very_ good thing." He replied, nudging her with a tire, then glancing over at Fillmore.

Foxy followed his gaze, and found Fillmore looking at her and grinning. "Why did I get stuck with such pervs?" She sighed, making Lightning laugh.

"Not my fault." He replied, and Foxy wrapped the towel around her hips. "I like black. It suits you."

"You've got a girlfriend, remember."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying."

"Thanks. Now, let's go to the beach!" She replied, slipping into a pair of flip-flops she had found in her bag.

* * *

They took the elevator down to the lobby, and went out to the beach. She soon had her towel spread out underneath the umbrella Fillmore had brought along, and was lying on it comfortably when Lightning rolled over to her. "You wanna go in the water?"

"No, you go have fun. I'll be in later." She replied with a happy sigh, laying her head on her arms.

He shrugged, then headed for the water, leaving Foxy to close her eyes and relax. Foxy only opened her eyes when she heard someone settle beside her. She opened her eyes, and discovered that it was Sally. "Hey." She replied, and Sally smiled.

"When did you get so tan?"

"Where do you think I go while you guys are off entertaining customers?" She replied with a grin, and Sally laughed. "Man, I needed this. Just being able to relax, and lay on a beach without a care in the world." Foxy replied with another sigh, letting her eyelids slide shut.

"You mean that you actually need a vacation?"

"Yep. Life is too hectic back home."

Sally laughed, and greeted Flo when she settled down on Foxy's other side.

"Hi, Flo." Foxy replied with a smile.

Flo smiled and returned the greeting. "Ain't it nice to be able to let the boys go and goof off?" She asked, watching the group of them down at the water's edge.

"Definitely." Sally and Foxy replied at the same time.

"Especially Lightning, the little brat. He decided it would be funny and pin me down again."

Sally sighed, rolling her eyes. "Again? I thought I told him to stop."

"He doesn't listen."

"You're telling me!" Sally replied, making Foxy laugh.

"Some boys just don't grow up, honey. They stay a child at heart forever."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Foxy replied with a smile, watching Lightning speed through the waves and making Doc yell at him. He came back up to the girls, his body covered with saltwater and sand. He settled down next to Sally, grinning when she pushed him away.

"Ugh, you feel so slimy!"

"Not my fault." He replied with a grin.

"Go play in the water." She replied with a giggle, feeling his lips along her fender. He looked over at her with a raised eyelid, but gave her a kiss on the lips before going back to the water.

"Like I told him earlier, he's a five year old."

Sally laughed, then nodded. "You said it."

"Let's just hope that he doesn't get lost like one."

"That wouldn't surprise me, to be honest." Sally replied with a sigh.

Foxy giggled, then settled back on her towel. She had just began dozing, when a clattering in front of her made her open her eyes.

What she saw was Fillmore, and a large pile of shells. "Found ya some shells, dude." He replied, nuzzling her.

"Thanks, Fillmore." Foxy replied with a smile.

He returned it, then went to find more.

"That was sweet." Sally replied, giving Foxy a knowing smile.

"Yeah, it was. He even found really good ones, too." She replied with a grin.

As she watched, Lightning was attempting to get Mater engaged in a splashing fight. "Oh, lord. Look." Foxy sighed, gesturing to the two.

"Told you. They're all a bunch of overgrown kids, honey." Flo replied with a smile.

Eventually, Sally and Foxy went down to the water to cool off, while Flo kept their spot open.

"So, you finally decided to join us!" Lightning exclaimed, making a beeline for Sally.

"Yeah, it was getting too hot up there." Foxy replied, and Lightning grinned.

"I'll bet so..."

"Behave." Sally swatted him with a tire, giving him a look.

"Yes, dear." He replied with a sigh.

"Hmmm..." Foxy noticed Doc and Sheriff snorkeling farther out, and decided to swim out to them. "Watcha doin'? She asked loudly, making them jump.

"Foxy!" Sheriff replied in a slightly angry tone.

"That's my name, don't wear it out! So, see anything interesting?"

"Lots of shells."

"Ohhh, where?"

Doc ducked down below the water, and she watched as he looked around. He popped back up, and pointed with a tire. "That way."

She gave him a smile, and a salute, then dove down, keeping her eyes open so she could see. "Mm!" She replied, and swam like a fish to the bottom of the shallow water. Once there, she set her sights on a pretty white and pink scallop. She grasped it, then swam back toward the two. She popped back up with a gasp, and flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Got one!" She exclaimed triumphantly, holding it up.

"You can stay underwater for quite a while..." Doc replied in amazement, and she nodded.

"Lots and lots of practice." She began swimming alongside the duo, looking down at the multitude of things below. She saw plenty of exotic fish, but also lots of shells and coral. "This is fun!" She replied, popping up and flipping her bangs out of her eyes. She heard someone calling her, and popped up again, looking around. She spotted Lightning waving to her, and bade Doc and Sheriff goodbye. She took off like a shark towards him, and popped up like a dolphin. "What's up?"

"Wanna build a sandcastle?"

"Sure!" She replied, and got out of the water. The two built a large hole, instead.

"Okay, now get in."

"What?!"

"Come on, I've got a perfect idea to fool Doc and Sheriff."

"In that case, let's do it." Foxy replied, leaping in.

He buried her up to her neck, and left her head sticking out. "I'll call then to come in and see what happened to you, then when they're close enough flop your tongue out, like you're dead."

"Got it." She replied, and watched as he went into the water. When the three rolled up, she did exactly what he told her.

"Cute. Was this why ya called us out?" Sheriff replied sarcastically, and Lightning's face fell.

"No!"

"Yes!" Foxy snapped back to 'life', making the others laugh.

"It's gettin' late anyways. We should be goin'."

"Awww, come on..." Foxy and Lightning replied in unison, looking at Doc with begging eyes. "Keep in mind, there's still a whole week to go."

"Oh, yeah! Whoo!" Foxy replied, then looked around. "Uhh... now how do I get out?"

Doc and Sheriff chuckled, then began helping to dig her out. "Can't believe you got yourself stuck in that hole, Foxy." Doc replied with a sigh as the group met up once more.

"Lightning dug the hole the wrong way."

"I did not!" He replied indignantly, and Foxy giggled.

"I know, I'm messin' with you, Light."

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

Foxy scooped up her seashells, and wrapped her towel around her waist once more. The group went back to the hotel, and the first thing Foxy did was shower to get rid of the sand. She came out in a few minutes, fully dressed. "Now what should we do?" She asked the three, bending down so she could wrap her hair up in a towel to dry it off. "No. First of all, you three should get that saltwater off. It's murder on metal and paint."

"Me first!" Lightning shrieked, speeding into the bathroom.

Foxy laughed, watching him upside down, still twisting her hair around before flipping it up and over the back of her head.

"Now ya look like one of them Indian kings, Foxy." Mater replied, making her giggle.

"Except that I'm not a boy!" She replied with a fond smile.

Lightning came out, carrying a sopping wet towel, twisted up tightly. Foxy, who had her back turned, didn't see him creeping up on her. With a yip, she shot into the air abruptly, the stinging in her rear end slowly fading away. She whirled around to find Lightning grinning and holding a towel that was no longer twisted. She couldn't say anything, just gave him a glare as her jaw dropped. "You little shit! Get back here!"

Lightning tore off through the suite, laughing as Foxy chased him.

"What'd he do?" Mater asked, oblivious to the incident.

Fillmore chuckled, then replied, "Somethin' he was probably itchin' to do to Sally, man."

"Lightning, you are such a PERV!" Came Foxy's shrill shout, and Doc rolled in again.

"What now?"

"He whipped me!" Foxy complained, pointing at Lightning, who was on his mattress, grinning and giggling like a schoolboy.

Doc gave him a look, then shut his eyes and shook his hood. "Why... why... why would you even do that?"

"I dunno. It was funny to see her fly into the air." Lightning replied, showing no remorse as his grin got even larger.

"Stop it. I'm not here to babysit the two of you. None of us are."

"He started it." Foxy replied airily, walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

When she was gone, Doc turned to Lightning. "Really? That towel-whipping thing again?"

"She deserved it for calling me a five-year-old."

"No, she was right. Now leave her alone."

"Fine." Lightning sighed, his joyous expression fading.

"...Fightin' like an old married couple, I swear..." Doc muttered, rolling out of the room and into the hallway, presumably going to his own room once more.

* * *

A week came and went, and soon the group was back home. Foxy was glad to be back, and placed her bikini in one of the drawers in her trailer. As she looked back over the previous week, she couldn't help but laugh at how nuts Lightning had been. He had whipped her with a towel whenever he had gotten the chance, which was quite often. Foxy, however, had returned fire one day, making Mater and Fillmore laugh.

Now, there were no towels in sight, and she couldn't have been happier.

Suddenly, she leaped into the air with another yip, and whirled around.

There was Lightning, grinning like a child, a towel in his grasp.

"I thought I told you to stop!" She exclaimed, charging after him, the sun setting and glinting off the two forms.

**Hope that you all liked this one! I figured it was time for something a little more humorous to come into the song fanfictions, and this is what happened! xD **

**Lightning loves teasing Foxy, in case you can't tell. And Doc ALWAYS has to break up their fighting. **

**And yeah, Lightning thinks Foxy looks good in a bikini. Don't ask why, he's just pervy like that. xD **

**As for Doc and Sheriff snorkeling, I had to come up with something for them to do. I mean, I couldn't just have them sitting on the beach watching the others, right? **

**I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I hope that it shows! :)**


End file.
